bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Josh and the Big Wall!/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Josh and the Big Wall! Transcript Bob: Hi kids! and welcome to VeggieTales! I'm Bob the Tomato. Junior: And I'm Junior Asparagus! Bob: And we're here to answer your questions. Junior: Yep! That's right. Bob: I bet you're wondering where Larry is. He was a little tired after the last show, so we decided to let him sleep in today. But don't worry - he'll be here pretty soon. In the meantime, Junior Asparagus has very graciously agreed to help out. Junior: Hi! Bob: Now Junior! Junior: Yes, Bob. Bob: Today, we got a letter from Victor Bartholemew from Sausalito California. Junior: Oh, hi Victor. Bob: Victor has a problem, he says there's a kid named Louis in his class, who hit him yesterday. Junior: Oh my. Bob: Oh my is right. Now in church, Victor just learned that God wants us to be nice to people, even when they're not nice to us. But Victor doesn't really feel like doing that. Deep down inside, he wants to hit Louis back, what should he do, should he do it this way or should he do it God's way. Junior: Oh, wow. I know how you feel, Victor. Sometimes the stuff I learn in church doesn't sound like very much fun, sometimes I feel like doing things my own way, too. Do we suppose to have a story about that. Bob: Oh, do we. Have I ever told you about the Israelites. Junior: Hmm, the Israelites. Oh yeah, I remember those guys! Weren't they suppose to be God's chosen people. Bob: That's what the Bible says. Junior: Oh I bet they always follow God's directions. Bob: Oh, ho, ho. You think so, wouldn't you. But sometimes God's directions didn't seem to make sense to them. Ya see...well... maybe I should just show you. Junior: Huh. Bob: Close your eyes, Junior. And don't open them until I say so. Junior: Alright. Bob: Okay. Junior: How did we get here. Bob: We're using our imaginations. Junior: Oh! So there must be Israelites. Bob: It was miserable. But God cared about the Israelites. So he sent Moses to lead them out of Egypt and into their own lad, the Promised Land. Junior: This is the Promised land. Bob: Oh no no no. All the land God promised it was wonderful. You could throw things and there were lots of food. No, this is the desert. Junior: Why are they here. Bob: Well for example. Moses led them to the promised land right away. But when some of the Israelites took a look around, they saw people there have looked like giants. That scared him so much, they wouldn't go in, they got to the land God promised him. And then they turned around and ran away. Junior: Oh my! Bob: Now God was very disappointed and the Israelites for not following his directions. So he told them that none of them could go into the promised land for 40 years. Junior: You're kidding me! Bob: Nope! That's why they're stuck here in the desert. Junior: Wow. Bob: By the time for the years they gone by. Moses had died. Junior: I thought the story was about him. Bob: No! It's about Joshua. Junior: Joshua. Who's he. Bob: He was Moses' helper. When Moses died, Joshua became Israel's new leader. Josh: Do I know you? Bob: I'm the narrator! Josh: Oh. Bob: The Israelites were very sad about Moses' dying because he was a great leader. But at last, it was finally time. (Promised Land) Pa: It's time? Scooter: It's time? Jimmy: Did he just say it's time? Percy: We didn't have a lot of fun in the desert. We didn't have a lot of fun in the sand. Tom: But saddle up your cow. Percy: And will behind us now. All: Because we're goin' to the promised land. Jimmy: For years I've eaten nothing but manna. A dish that is filling but plan. Jerry: But now we're on our way. Pa: I'll have a cheese shouffle. All: Because we're goin' to the promised land. Scooter:The dining was lousy with Moses but will be feasting with Josh in command! Jimmy: I'd like a taco please and some pintos and cheese. All: Because we're goin' to the promised land. Jimmy: With waffles on my plate. All: Cause we're goin' to the promised land. Pa: I hear it's flowing with milk and honey. Jimmy: Sounds sticky. All: Cause we're goin' to the promised land. Yeah we're goin' to the promised land. Cause we're goin' to the promised land. Bob (voice over): So off they went. After 40 years, the Israelites were finally going to their new home. With a big grin, Joshua led his people into the promised land. Unfortunately, he overlooked one little detail-- Jericho.Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts